Here With Me
by Insane Vampiress
Summary: Buffy hears the song “Here With Me” and thinks about Spike.


Title: Here With Me  
Author: InsaneVampiress  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Up to "Bring On The Night"  
Disclaimer: Michelle Branch, etc. own the song "Here With Me." Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Twentieth Century Fox, etc. own the show and characters.  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike, why else would I write this?  
Summary: Buffy hears the song "Here With Me" and thinks about Spike.  
Feedback: It helps me write and I love it almost(maybe a little less than that) as much as Spike, actually way less than Spike, but I still love it a lot.  
Distribution: If anyone wants it, just email me to tell me where it's going.  
Author's Note: I was reading Ginmar's fanfiction "Affinity" and listening to Michelle Branch's CD 'The Spirit Room' and thought of this at around 11:30 PM on Christmas eve. In case you're wondering, my sister gave me the CD for Christmas, that's why. Also, this is my first songfic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sat at the bar at the Bronze.  
  
Her friends had made her take a break and try to have some fun while they did further research on the First. She hadn't agreed, but they had refused to let her do anything and she was too tired to make them.  
  
Then, the Slayer looked up at the stage to see that Michelle Branch was playing.  
  
Just that reminded her of Spike. Buffy remembered, the song Michelle Branch had sung that night was "Goodbye To You" and when the vampire had come up to her, sitting like this, she had turned away. Then, she remembered kissing him under the stairs...  
  
Buffy was brought out of her thoughts when the song started.  
  
~  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked   
into the mirror  
I guess I was blind  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
Now that you're gone things will never be  
the same again  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every  
hour of every day  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
you used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
  
~  
  
'Oh, my god. How much did I hurt him? Recently. He suffers the pain of his soul because of me. Why didn't I tell him how I felt and that I was sorry. I was just selfish. Especially after everything he did for me. He is a part of me and I pulled away, from him... and his love for me.'  
  
~  
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me  
  
~  
  
'He left after that night after he tried to... I know he never meant to hurt me, not that time at least, not recently, it was unintentional. He just lost control of his demon for a minute. I remember that look in his eyes, it was fear and remorse, no regular demon feels those emotions.' She looked down. 'This song, "Here With Me," that's where I wish Spike were... here with me...'  
  
~  
  
You know that silence is loud when all  
you here is your heart  
And I wanted so badly to be a part of  
something strong and true  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
Please?  
  
~  
  
'That line "silence is loud when all you hear is your heart" is very true for me, I miss him so much... I miss the old Spike, too. The cocky, self-confident bastard and the sweet, loving, and caring man. And wanting him to come back is very true also...'  
  
~  
  
I never will forget that look upon  
your face  
How you turned away and left  
without a trace  
But I understand now that you did what you  
had to do  
And I thank you  
  
~  
  
'I know that I wish he hadn't left all, even if he did come back with a soul. But, I do want to thank him for fighting for a soul for me.'  
  
~  
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
  
Here with me...  
  
Here with me...  
  
~  
  
As the song finished, Buffy stood up. Now she was more determined than ever to find and rescue Spike. He deserved to know how she felt....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note 2: Tell me what you think of this. I just LOVE that song and I think it really relates to what's happening now and a little bit about the summer before season seven. 


End file.
